The Book of Friendship
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: On Elphaba's birthday, Glinda gets up early to get her best friend's present. Bookverse.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Glinda hummed to herself as she walked across campus paths with a present in her hands. The wrapping paper was white and had gold writing on it, with a white bow at the top of it. She held it in both of her gloved hands and merrily started to pick up her pace. She couldn't wait to surprise her new best friend with the present she picked out especially for her exactly two weeks ago. She had picked it up today, and because of that, she had to leave her dorm extra early before even Elphaba woke up.<p>

Glinda hoped Elphaba didn't worry about her sudden disappearance. After all, she hadn't left a note or anything so that she could surprise her when she got back. Everything was going smoothly for the blonde and it wasn't everyday she woke up at seven in the morning. "Hello Miss Glinda, would you care to join Misses Shenshen and Milla this morning for breakfast?"

"I am going to have to decline the invitation, Miss Pfannee. I have something else on the agenda today," Glinda replied happily and gestured to the present she was holding.

"I see you have a present," Pfannee replied. "Who is it from?"

"It's not from someone," Glinda said. "It is for someone."

"Well then, who is it for, Miss Glinda?" Pfannee asked with keen interest. Glinda usually was given presents from admirers.

"My best friend," Glinda answered with a smile on her face. "Miss Elphaba, that is." Pfannee gave a look of disgust.

"You mean that horrid green roommate of yours? And you call her your best friend? Glinda, what is happening to you?"

"Nothing," the socialite said. "It is her birthday, so I got her a present. I don't see anything wrong with purchasing a present for my friend and roommate, do you, Miss Pfannee?" Glinda's smile fell and a look of determination and anger was evident in her blue eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a present to deliver," she said and continued on her way to her dorm in Crage Hall, where she hoped Elphaba would be when she got there.

And she was. But Elphaba was hunched over and staring at that green bottle that belonged to her mother. Sadly, she rocked back and forth. Unfortunately, this was as close as she would ever be to her deceased mother. Glinda kept quiet and just stared. All of a sudden, Elphaba hissed in pain. "Elphie!" she shouted by accident and put her hand over her mouth. She knew the green skinned girl didn't want Glinda to see her like that. She snapped her head towards the blonde, and Glinda observed the burn marks on her cheeks that the tears were leaving.

"Please Glinda, just leave me be," Elphaba said and refused to wipe the tears from her eyes. Glinda put the present on her desk and rushed over to her friend. She knelt down and took off her dark pink gloves and tossed them onto the floor. She took her pale index finger and carefully wiped away Elphaba's tears. The bookworm jumped at the contact. The blonde grabbed a tissue and dabbed it at Elphaba's tear ducts in hope she'd absorb the water before they left her eyes.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing at all," Elphaba said, obviously lying through her teeth.

"I want to help," Glinda smiled and put the tissue down when Elphaba stopped herself from crying. "Please tell me what's on your mind? We're friends now, so you can tell me everything, or anything really." Elphaba remained silent. "Are you going to be this difficult today of all days? Seriously, Elphie, I cease to understand you sometimes. It's your birthday for Oz sake! You should be happy today," Glinda explained.

"My birthday…" Elphaba trailed. Glinda's bright blue eyes went wide.

"Don't tell me you forgot your birthday!"

"I didn't forget my own birthday, Glinda," Elphaba sighed. "It's just nothing to celebrate. I told you my secret. That's why there's nothing to celebrate. My birth is the cause of the way Nessa is the way she is and why my mother is…"

"Elphaba, look at me," Glinda said sternly and tilted the green girl's chin slightly up to look her in the eyes. "It is not your fault that your mother passed away, and it is not your fault that Nessa lacks arms. It just isn't your fault. It's that weird concoction your mother took. None of it is your fault. It's foolish to believe that you caused any of this," Glinda finished gently. She noticed that the bookworm flinched at her touch again. Glinda tried to hug her, but she only inched away every time the blonde would get nearer. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Elphaba sniffed.

"Every time I touch you, or even go to touch you, you either flinch or shrug away. Why is that?"

"I was never really held as a child," Elphaba admitted.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda said, holding back her own tears. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like if her parents never showered her with love. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you won't," Elphaba said.

"You need a hug. Let me give you one," Glinda said and got up onto the bed with the other girl. She was able to wrap her arms around her. Elphaba was stiff in her arms, but eventually relaxed into her arms. Awkwardly, she returned the new affection.

"Thank you," Elphaba said.

"No need to thank me," Glinda whispered in her ear. "We're best friends! You don't need to thank me for something as simple as a hug."

"Well, I appreciate you acknowledging my birthday. It's probably the best present I've ever gotten, you being my friend I mean."

"I almost forgot!" Glinda said and hopped off of Elphaba's bed and rushed over to where she put the perfectly wrapped box. "I got you a present!" Glinda exclaimed and finally took off her jacket before handing it to Elphaba. "Happy birthday!" she clapped and took her place on the bed again. Elphaba held it and inspected it, as if she never held a present.

"A real present?" she gawked at the expensive gold and white wrapping paper.

"You mean you really never had a present before?"

"No, I haven't," Elphaba said truthfully.

"Open it, Elphie! You're going to love it!" Glinda said excitedly. Elphaba began to open it in a neatly fashion without even ripping the paper. She opened the box and took out black leather gloves that literally felt like butter against her skin. They were so soft, which meant they must have been incredibly expensive. "Don't worry, I made sure they were from a cow, not a Cow," Glinda chuckled. "I figured since Nessa got the shoes, you'd want a nice pair of gloves. This way, she can't take them from you, now can she?" Smiling, Elphaba continued to pull another gift out of the box.

"What is this?" she asked and examined the book's dark maroon cover that had her name engraved in silver.

"Open it, and you'll see!" Glinda exclaimed and sat closer to her. The first page had been written in Glinda's perfect read,

_Dearest Elphie,_

_I am giving this to you on your nineteenth birthday. I couldn't be happier to call you my best friend; the one that really matters to me. No, this is not a book that is read, but one that is to be admired and cherished forever (if you choose to do so). But this is a book that you can add things to. It's a scrapbook! Since we will be friends forever, this is a book about our friendship. As you flip through the pages, you will see pictures, entries I have written, and even a candy cane from Lurlinemas! _

_I hope you have the best birthday ever this year, my Elphie!_

_Love your best friend in all of Oz,_

_Glinda_

Elphaba began to look through the pages and saw pictures of her and Glinda, some entries the blonde had written, and various other things such as candy wrappers and even a pressed poppy flower. She began to tear up, and Glinda became a bit confused, and her face fell. "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it," Elphaba said and grabbed a tissue so her skin didn't burn from her tears.

"Then why are you crying?" Glinda asked.

"It's because nobody has ever given me a present before except for my mother. And nobody has ever really treated me like a person. I've never received anything so nice before. It's nice that somebody cares, Glinda. Thank you."

"Oh, now you are going to make me cry, you mean green thing," Glinda said and dabbed at her eyes. "You're welcome," she said and hugged her friend. Elphaba continued to look through the book, but then she got a confused look on her face when more than half of it was blank.

"Why isn't it finished?" Elphaba questioned.

"Because the story hasn't ended yet, silly!"

"Meaning?"

"It's up to you to finish it. I just got you started. And then when we're old and hideously wrinkled, we'll look back on it and laugh at it, and enjoy it."

"So, it's like a book of friendship?" Elphaba asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Glinda nodded. "It is." She was surprised when Elphaba was the one to hug her tightly. "I'm glad you like it." She returned the hug.

"I love it. Thank you so much," Elphaba said and pulled away.

"Now, we must start filling it with memories," Glinda said and stood up from the bed. "Now, put on your coat and your new gloves. I am taking you out to lunch outside of campus," Glinda said as she tossed Elphaba her coat. The two left Crage Hall walking hand in hand as they spoke about nothing, but giggled as they did so.

Little did they know, the album would never be finished.


End file.
